Qui en nous sommeille, qui en nous est roi
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: "J'avais posé une bombabouse sous son bureau pour te rejoindre en retenue, tu te souviens ?" "Non... Je me souviens pas de ça..." Leta n'aurait pas dû être surprise par la réponse de Norbert. Elle sait pourquoi il ne s'en souvient pas. Mais elle sait aussi que leur histoire d'amour, brève, chaotique, dangereuse, méritait tout de même d'être vécue - et que l'on s'en souvienne.


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le FoF, qui consiste à écrire un OS pour quelqu'un dont on connaît juste les fandoms et quelques préférences. Je l'ai donc écrit pour **Nafrayu** , qui avait demandé, entre autres, des personnages complexes, ni bons ni mauvais, du développement de personnage et des tranches de vie. J'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira et je te souhaite un très Joyeux Noël !_

 _Je remercie également **Océanna** et **Leo Poldine** , pour m'avoir prêté les quelques élèves OC qui viennent meubler le paysage dans ce texte. Ils sont issus de l'arbre généalogique des familles sorcières qu'elles ont mis au point dans le cadre de la fic HP d' **Océ** "_Aux âmes bien nées _". Cette fic, ainsi que les recueils d'OS qui l'accompagnent ("_ L'oeuvre de tant de jours _" et "_ Les visages sont souvent de doux imposteurs _" d' **Océ** et "_Désobéir un peu n'est pas un si grand crime _" d' **LP** ), sont de véritables pépites que je vous recommande vivement ! Les liens sont disponibles dans mes favoris, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour !_

 _Merci aussi à **A Smiling Cat** et encore à **Océ** pour l'organisation du Secret Santa, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible ! _

_Un dernier petit disclaimer : Le titre de la fic est un gros clin d'oeil à la chanson_ Dans ma chair _, de Kyo, car mon cerveau a décrété pour une raison un peu inconnue que le refrain de cette chanson collait merveilleusement à ce que je voulais faire de cette fic, et que je l'ai beaucoup trop écoutée en l'écrivant._

 _Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

En décembre de sa première année à Poudlard, Leta n'avait pas mis longtemps à décider de rester au château pour les vacances de Noël. Au contraire, sa plus grande joie jusqu'à maintenant avait été de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas obligée de rentrer chez son père. Non qu'elle y était maltraitée, loin de là. Malgré la froideur relative de son père en public, celui-ci s'était souvent attaché à ce que Leta ait accès à tout ce qu'elle désirait. Il lui avait appris à bien se comporter dans la haute société sorcière, n'hésitait pas à lui enseigner quelques sortilèges basiques, et faisait savoir à qui voulait l'entendre que, si Corvus était le seul enfant qu'il avait jamais aimé, il restait tout de même infiniment fier de Leta. Mais sa maison trop grande était trop vide, et à la fois trop peuplée de fantômes. Celui de sa mère, dont un portrait immense était resté accroché dans le salon, comme pour rappeler à Leta son premier meurtre : Celui qu'elle avait commis en venant au monde. Cependant, soutenir le regard sombre et profond de sa mère était largement plus supportable que de supporter les yeux fermés et l'air paisible de son petit frère. Il n'existait que quelques photos de lui, mais celles-ci avaient été reproduites pour être affichées partout dans la maison. Dans chaque pièce, chaque coin, chaque mur, le visage calme et endormi de ce bébé qu'elle avait tué parce qu'il pleurait trop la narguait, l'assaillait, et achevait de lui rappeler le monstre qui se cachait derrière ses boucles brunes et sa peau hâlée.

En comparaison, Poudlard lui avait paru d'une tranquillité incroyable. Sa mère et son frère n'étaient plus là pour lui rappeler les pires hontes de sa vie, elle n'était pas responsable de la mort des gens sur les tableaux, et les autres élèves semblaient se ficher de qui elle était et de ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'arriver ici. Le Choixpeau l'avait tout de même répartie à Serpentard – elle ne pouvait pas lui dissimuler son passé – mais il n'avait pas évoqué ses meurtres pour justifier son choix. Juste son ambition, et son besoin de faire ses preuves pour montrer au monde ce qu'elle valait réellement. Elle ne s'était pas fait d'excellents amis, mais elle s'entendait bien avec la totalité des Serpentards et la plupart des membres des autres maisons qu'elle avait pu croiser. Le nom de Lestrange inspirait tout de même la méfiance ou l'hostilité de certaines personnes, mais celles-ci étaient suffisamment rares pour que Leta parvienne à les ignorer sans trop de mal. Et, au fil des semaines, quelque chose d'étrange s'était opéré en elle. Si elle avait dû choisir un mot pour exprimer cela, elle aurait dit que c'était une nouvelle naissance, un nouvel éveil de celle qui sommeillait depuis trop longtemps au fond d'elle. Le Monstre en elle était né le jour où elle avait tué son petit frère, et, depuis, l'ambiance chez son père, les fantômes qui l'accompagnaient en permanence, avaient entretenu ce Monstre, avaient entretenu le fait qu'elle ne pourrait que faire du mal autour d'elle. Mais à Poudlard, personne ne la connaissait, personne ne connaissait ce Monstre, et personne n'était là pour l'entretenir. Alors, petit à petit, Leta l'avait senti disparaître en elle, et la laisser devenir elle-même : Juste Leta, juste une fillette de onze ans qui aimait les gens, qui aimait la vie, et qui ne désirait rien d'autre qu'en profiter autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire renaître ce Monstre en revenant auprès des portraits et des fantômes qui l'avaient entretenu depuis toutes ces années. Alors elle était restée à Poudlard et, pendant qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs déserts, le matin du premier jour des vacances, elle s'était persuadée que c'était la bonne décision. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu trouver chez son père cette tranquillité d'esprit, cet apaisement qu'il lui manquait depuis trop longtemps, et cette impression d'avoir enfin une chance de faire une croix sur son passé et d'aller désormais de l'avant.

Elle atteignait la bibliothèque, avec la ferme intention d'y trouver suffisamment de livres pour passer le reste des vacances au coin de la cheminée de sa salle commune, quand Norbert en sortit. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train, le jour de la rentrée. Au début, Leta s'était demandé d'où sortait ce garçon encore plus petit qu'elle, aux cheveux ébouriffés et à la peau sale, presque marron. Mais, au fil du trajet, Norbert lui avait détaillé la passion que sa mère et lui entretenaient pour les créatures magiques, et elle avait rapidement été captivée. Elle avait également appris que la saleté sur sa peau provenait des heures passées à démembrer des horglups dans son jardin. Leta l'avait écouté raconter toutes ses recherches sur les créatures, toutes les expériences de sa mère, toutes les anecdotes liées à leur élevage d'hippogriffes de compagnie, et elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait ça et qu'elle aurait voulu passer une éternité à en apprendre davantage sur ces créatures. Et quand, le soir venu, Norbert avait été réparti à Poufsouffle et elle à Serpentard, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver dommage le fait de ne pas pouvoir le côtoyer plus longtemps. Leurs cours n'étaient plus les mêmes, leurs heures de pause non plus, leurs tables dans la Grande Salle étaient séparées par celle des Serdaigles, et leurs seules interactions avaient été de s'échanger un hochement de tête, un sourire ou un léger signe de la main lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus d'emploi du temps à respecter, et plus d'élèves entre eux.

\- Bonjour Norbert, lança Leta avec un sourire.

\- Oh, salut. Je… Tu vas bien ?

Le balbutiement de Norbert rappela à Leta ce qui l'avait marquée chez lui. Cette timidité presque maladive qui l'avait intriguée, mais qui avait disparu dans le train dès l'instant où ils s'étaient mis à parler de créatures magiques. Leta n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que Norbert avait beaucoup plus côtoyé de créatures que d'êtres humains durant son enfance. L'espace d'une seconde, elle s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas le Monstre au fond d'elle que Norbert aurait vu et qui l'aurait finalement amadoué. Pourtant, ce Monstre avait disparu depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et, malgré sa timidité, Norbert ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'éclipser.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-elle. Et toi ? Il y a encore des livres sur les créatures magiques que tu n'as pas lus ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la pile de manuels qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Oh, j'aimerais avoir tout lu. Ma mère a un problème avec un de ses hippogriffes qui est malade, et je me suis dit que je serais plus utile ici à trouver d'où peuvent venir ses symptômes. Mais… Je ne trouve pas. Il n'y a aucun manuel qui parle spécifiquement d'eux, je passe ma vie à lire des livres d'extermination ou de rumeurs en espérant y trouver une ou deux phrases plus intéressantes que les autres. Je pensais qu'il y aurait ici au moins un livre qui regrouperait tout sur les créatures magiques, mais Mme Pince est formelle, ça n'existe pas. Du coup, j'ai pris tout ça et je n'ai plus qu'à tous les potasser pour voir si je trouve quelque chose…

Leta ne sut pas si elle était plus stupéfaite par la facilité avec laquelle Norbert s'exprimait quand la conversation abordait son sujet de prédilection, ou par sa détermination à affronter une dizaine de manuels ennuyeux pour dénicher une minuscule information. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle aimait discuter avec lui – et qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de la journée.

\- Voudrais-tu que je t'aide ? Dis-moi ce que tu cherches et on se partage les livres. On ira plus vite à deux.

\- Oh, je… C'est super gentil ! s'exclama Norbert. Mais je… Enfin, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Puisque je te le propose ! répondit Leta en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui prit la moitié des livres qu'il tenait et ils retournèrent ensemble dans la bibliothèque pour s'asseoir autour d'une table. Leta écouta Norbert détailler avec passion ce qui arrivait à son hippogriffe, et, après avoir noté tous les symptômes sur un parchemin, elle se plongea en même temps que le Poufsouffle dans la lecture des livres. De temps à autre, l'un faisait une remarque sur ce qu'il lisait ou interrogeait l'autre sur la pertinence de telle ou telle information. Lorsque, au bout de trois heures et une quinzaine de livres, ils avaient enfin réuni plusieurs notions leur permettant de conclure que l'hippogriffe souffrait d'une conjonctivite en train de s'aggraver, Leta soupira :

\- Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait autant de livres pour trouver une information sur ces créatures. C'est surprenant qu'il n'y ait aucun manuel qui ne les recense toutes.

\- Tu as bien lu ce que disait Edith Blansec dans son _Manuel de survie en zone infestée_ , soupira Norbert. « Le plus important est de se prémunir contre les dangers causés par les créatures étranges qui y vivent ». Pour tout le monde, ce ne sont que des créatures étranges, personne ne daigne s'y intéresser ou les étudier de plus près.

Norbert laissa échapper un grognement d'exaspération en reposant son regard sur le livre en question et reprit entre ses dents :

\- Tu sais ce qui me motive à travailler, ici ? D'être un jour suffisamment compétent et reconnu pour pouvoir clamer haut et fort qu'il n'y a aucune créature étrange. Juste des gens ignorants.

* * *

En décembre de sa deuxième année, Leta avait admis depuis un bon moment que la passion de Norbert pour les créatures magiques l'avait contaminée. Ils parvenaient à se retrouver régulièrement le soir à la bibliothèque pour potasser des livres sur les créatures magiques, ou juste pour discuter, échanger leurs connaissances, et râler ensemble sur la difficulté de trouver des informations fiables et complètes sur le sujet. La veille des vacances de Noël, Norbert fut surpris de voir que Leta l'attendait devant la bibliothèque, au lieu d'y être déjà installée.

\- Je dois te montrer quelque chose, annonça-t-elle.

\- Je… Où ça ?

\- Dans les cachots.

Sans un mot, elle prit la direction des escaliers et il la suivit rapidement. Tout en marchant, Leta expliqua :

\- Te souviens-tu de ce que tu disais l'autre jour ? Que les informations des livres sont trop succinctes pour progresser grâce à eux ? Que nous aurions besoin du terrain que tu as chez ta mère pour avoir des créatures à étudier et mieux les comprendre ?

\- Oui, et ? Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé un terrain pareil à Poudlard ?

\- Pas loin.

Ils atteignirent les cachots pendant que Leta reprenait :

\- Je l'ai découverte hier soir, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et j'ai raté le mur de l'entrée de ma salle commune.

Ils s'enfoncèrent encore davantage dans les cachots, Leta bifurqua plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Norbert se persuade qu'il serait incapable de retrouver la sortie seul, et elle s'immobilisa quand une odeur pestilentielle de moisissure les frappa. La Serpentard s'avança devant un pan de mur qui semblait ordinaire, posa ses deux mains dessus et le poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pivote sur une salle fortement éclairée. L'odeur devint encore plus forte et il en découvrit rapidement la cause : Le sol était recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à de la moisissure pourvue de deux yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il eut la vision d'un véritable tapis vert sur le sol, mais dès qu'ils s'avancèrent, toutes les paires d'yeux se ruèrent dans le coin opposé de la pièce, découvrant le sol en pierre. Norbert parcourut la salle du regard, cherchant la source de la lumière, et découvrit contre un mur une cheminée dans laquelle un feu magique brûlait tranquillement, chauffant et éclairant la pièce. Ils restèrent immobiles et, quelques secondes plus tard, les moisissures revinrent envahir toute la pièce.

\- Des bandimons, murmura Norbert. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en trouverait ici… Ils aiment trop le bois et les plinthes des maisons… Comment ils survivent dans ces cachots en pierre ?

\- Il y a suffisamment de poussière et de saleté pour les nourrir, répondit Leta. On ne doit pas être loin du lac, c'est suffisamment humide et moisi pour qu'ils y soient bien. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Regarde !

Elle désigna la cheminée et Norbert vit distinctement un petit serpent rouge vif s'en échapper. Celui-ci fila à toute vitesse vers la porte ouverte mais Leta brandit sa baguette :

\- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Le serpent tomba sur le sol et Leta fit signe à Norbert d'avancer pour qu'ils puissent fermer la porte.

\- Des serpencendres, expliqua-t-elle. C'était prévisible qu'ils finissent par apparaître dans un tel feu, cela doit faire des années qu'il brûle tranquillement ici. C'est même un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas mis le feu au château avec leurs œufs.

\- Les œufs de serpencendres ne font rien d'autre que de dégager une chaleur intense, expliqua Norbert. Dans les maisons classiques, ils finissent par provoquer des incendies, mais tu l'as dit, ici il n'y a que de la pierre et de l'humidité. Rien qui ne puisse être enflammé. Et ils ne vivent qu'une seule heure, beaucoup d'entre eux ont dû mourir avant d'avoir pu pondre.

Leta approuva d'un hochement de tête et Norbert reprit :

\- C'est fascinant, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de cette pièce ?

\- Tu disais qu'on aurait besoin d'étudier plus de créatures magiques ? On pourrait en regrouper ici. Pour l'instant il n'y a que des serpencendres et des bandimons, mais on peut en ramener d'autres. La forêt interdite doit regorger de fangieux, d'erklings, peut-être même de diablotins ou de quintapeds. On les attrape avec un _petrificus totalus_ , on les ramène ici et on peut les étudier.

Norbert soupira légèrement, les yeux baissés, semblant hésiter. Il finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Leta. Tu rêvais d'un tel endroit !

\- Je rêvais d'un endroit où on pouvait les étudier sans leur faire de mal ! protesta Norbert. Sans les dépayser ! Pourquoi tu crois que je passe mes vacances couvert de terre pour étudier les horglups ? Parce que je refuse de le faire en dehors de leur habitat, là où ils ne souffrent pas si on leur enlève une racine et où ils ne sont pas perturbés ! Enfermer ces créatures, c'est se rabaisser au niveau des auteurs de tous les manuels d'extermination ! C'est refuser de reconnaître leurs émotions et leurs sentiments, c'est privilégier notre intérêt égoïste à leur liberté et leur bien-être ! Le _petrificus totalus_ pourrait être acceptable si on les relâchait rapidement dans leur milieu naturel, pas pour les enfermer dans un cachot qui n'aurait rien à voir avec leur forêt !

Leta acquiesça lentement. Elle ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Norbert, ses arguments étaient plus que justifiés. Au contraire, elle était surtout en colère et honteuse contre elle-même d'avoir eu une telle idée.

Ils étaient ressortis de la pièce en la refermant soigneusement, après avoir libéré le serpencendre pétrifié. Norbert était rentré chez lui pour les vacances. Leta, elle, continuait à réfléchir et à s'interroger. Elle connaissait ce sentiment de honte, de culpabilité et de dégoût d'elle-même qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Norbert lui avait expliqué pourquoi la méthode qu'elle proposait n'était pas acceptable. C'était le même sentiment que celui avec lequel elle avait vécu pendant onze ans, quand ses yeux se posaient sur les portraits de sa mère et de son frère. Ce sentiment qui lui rappelait à quel point elle était foncièrement mauvaise, née pour tuer et faire souffrir, et qu'elle serait à jamais incapable de faire le bien autour d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle repensa à cette partie de sa personnalité qu'elle avait baptisé le Monstre. Cette partie trop sombre et trop dangereuse pour être montrée en public. Un an auparavant, elle avait pensé pouvoir enterrer cette part d'elle-même. Elle avait tort. Elle réalisait à présent que Leta et le Monstre seraient à jamais une seule personne, complètement indissociables, et que rien ne pourrait jamais faire disparaître cette part sombre qu'elle entretenait en elle depuis trop longtemps.

Elle y avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs jours, passant ses journées allongée sur son lit à fixer le plafond en pierre du dortoir, avant de prendre une décision. Si Leta et le Monstre étaient indissociables à ce point, alors cela signifiait qu'elle avait encore le pouvoir de lutter, de choisir celle qu'elle voulait devenir, celle qu'elle voulait montrer à la face du monde. Elle restait persuadée que l'idée d'étudier les créatures dans ce cachot était bonne, et que Norbert serait le premier à la suivre si elle trouvait un moyen de garantir le bien-être et la liberté des animaux qui vivraient dedans. Et il existait justement un moyen. Inaccessible pour l'instant et pour elle, mais pas pour d'autres personnes.

D'un geste, elle se redressa, passa dans la salle de bains pour vérifier que son apparence était présentable, et descendit dans la salle commune. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage en reconnaissant sa silhouette trapue et ses cheveux bruns longs et raides. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'elle était aussi restée à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Elle connaissait Artémis Carrow depuis assez longtemps, pour s'être croisées dans des soirées mondaines réunissant un certain nombre de familles de sangs-purs. Artémis avait cinq ans de plus que Leta, mais cela ne les avait pas empêchées de discuter ensemble lors de ces soirées et de prendre plaisir à se retrouver d'une fois sur l'autre. Elle ne lui avait pas plus parlé que ça depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées à Poudlard, Artémis ayant d'autres amis de son année, mais elles ne se croisaient pas sans se saluer ou échanger rapidement deux ou trois mots. La bague autour de son annulaire gauche lui rappela qu'elle était fiancée depuis plus d'un an avec l'héritier Croupton et que son mariage était prévu pour l'été prochain, à sa sortie de Poudlard.

Leta plaqua sur son visage le masque assuré que son père lui avait appris à porter lors des soirées mondaines et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Bonjour Artémis, salua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Puis-je te déranger un moment ?

\- Leta ! s'étonna la jeune fille en relevant les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait. Tu ne me déranges pas. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

Leta s'assit sur la place du canapé qu'Artémis désignait et répondit :

\- Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Ton esprit n'est pas trop encombré par l'imminence de ton mariage ? Mes félicitations, à propos, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire en bonne et due forme après tes fiançailles.

\- Je te remercie. Je t'avoue que Cassius et moi-même sommes assez impatients de concrétiser cette union. Ce sont surtout nos parents qui se débattent avec les préparatifs. Nous-mêmes avons au final le rôle le plus facile !

Leta laissa échapper un léger rire parfaitement maîtrisé et reprit :

\- Dis-moi, pourrais-je te demander un conseil sur un sortilège ? Je crois que les septièmes années le maîtrisent. Il s'agit du sortilège d'extension, pour agrandir l'intérieur d'un objet sans modifier son aspect extérieur.

\- C'est de la très grande magie, nota Artémis, il est au programme de sixième année pour ceux qui continuent le cours de sortilèges. Que souhaites-tu agrandir ?

\- Mon lit. Mes camarades de dortoir ont beau être fréquentables, leur conversation peut parfois être d'un ennui assommant. J'aimerais pouvoir m'isoler à l'intérieur de mes baldaquins en conservant toutefois suffisamment d'espace pour être à l'aise.

Artémis laissa échapper une légère moue ennuyée avant d'expliquer :

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé de le jeter moi-même, mais par discrétion tu seras obligée de l'annuler tous les matins avant de te lever et de le relancer le soir. C'est un sortilège assez complexe, je peux essayer de te l'apprendre, mais je ne garantis rien. Même en sixième année, plusieurs élèves mettent du temps à le maîtriser.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, assura Leta.

\- Alors allons dans ton dortoir, proposa Artémis en se levant. Ce sera plus simple à expliquer avec la cible de l'enchantement sous les yeux.

Leta avait passé le reste des vacances à s'entraîner, plusieurs heures par jour, sous les conseils d'Artémis. Visualiser l'espace qu'elle voulait créer dans sa tête tout en réalisant impeccablement le mouvement de baguette. Au bout de trois jours, elle avait réussi à doubler la taille d'une petite boite de boucles d'oreilles. En une semaine, à élargir son lit d'un mètre de plus. Au bout de deux semaines, à tripler la taille d'un placard à balais qu'elles avaient découvert dans les cachots, et à transformer le lit de Leta en un espace de la taille d'une petite chambre. Malgré la bonne entente entre Artémis et elle, Leta avait toujours tenue secrète la raison exacte pour laquelle elle tenait à maîtriser ce sortilège. Elle savait qu'Artémis aurait pu garder ce secret, mais Leta ne voulait pas la mêler à cela si son plan devait être découvert. Et, quand Norbert revint après les vacances de Noël, elle était seule à l'attendre devant les cachots où l'odeur de moisissure était toujours aussi persistante.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus en parler, souffla Norbert. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici ?

\- Viens voir.

Leta s'appuya sur le pan de mur et ouvrit la pièce. A côté d'elle, elle sentit le souffle de Norbert se couper. La cheminée et les serpencendres étaient toujours là, les bandimons aussi. Mais la pièce était désormais tellement grande que le fond en était invisible dans l'obscurité. L'aspect extérieur du cachot n'avait pas changé. Mais l'intérieur était désormais un vaste espace de près d'un kilomètre carré. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Leta expliqua :

\- On a déjà l'obscurité et l'humidité qui se rapprochent de celles de la forêt interdite. Si on ajoute de la terre, de la mousse, quelques plantes ou buissons, peut-être même un ou deux arbres… Qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de ramener des fangieux ou des erklings ? Ils ne remarqueraient même pas la différence…

Norbert se retourna vers elle, ses yeux encore écarquillés de stupéfaction. Leta resta silencieuse, guettant sa réaction. Allait-il s'énerver encore plus que la dernière fois ? Avait-elle oublié quelque chose qui ferait que cet habitat resterait impropre et cruel pour des créatures magiques ? Avait-elle échoué à dissimuler ce Monstre pour ne montrer que la plus belle partie d'elle-même, celle qui s'était profondément attachée à Norbert, à sa passion et qui était prête à tout pour lui faire plaisir ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'interroger plus en détail, Norbert posa ses mains sur ses épaules et Leta distingua nettement la reconnaissance et l'admiration qui brillaient au fond de ses yeux.

\- Tu es exceptionnelle, finit-il par murmurer.

* * *

En décembre de leur troisième année, Leta et Norbert commençaient à toucher au but. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé un an auparavant, aménager le cachot pour le faire ressembler à la forêt interdite avait été plus complexe que prévu. Ils avaient d'abord dû faire une liste des sortilèges qu'il leur restait encore à maîtriser pour que cet endroit soit parfait. L'enchantement qui leur aurait permis de faire apparaître une forêt – ou au moins de la terre et des branchages – était beaucoup trop complexe à jeter pour leur niveau, et il leur était impossible de justifier auprès de qui que ce soit la raison pour laquelle ils avaient besoin de l'apprendre. Ils s'étaient donc rabattus sur la méthode moldue et, à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils ramenaient discrètement des bouts de buissons, des feuilles, des branchages. Les différentes vacances scolaires leur avait permis d'apprendre auprès de leurs parents les enchantements qu'il leur manquait. Au retour des vacances d'été, Norbert avait été capable d'agrandir et de multiplier tout ce qu'ils avaient ramené pour créer de véritables buissons, arbustes, de vastes étendues de terre et quelques sentiers plus dégagés que les autres au milieu de cette forêt qu'ils avaient reproduite dans ce cachot. Leta, elle, avait appris auprès de son père à lancer un _Protego Totalum_. Son résultat était encore loin d'être parfait, mais suffisant pour contenir à l'intérieur de la forêt les créatures qu'ils ramèneraient et empêcher les serpencendres d'y déclencher un incendie. Pour l'instant, celle-ci ne contenait que des botrucs que Norbert avait ramenés par inadvertance en ramassant des branchages à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils en avaient rapidement discuté et, après avoir constaté que le sort de protection de Leta parvenait à les empêcher de partir, ils avaient décidé de les laisser ici et de leur ramener des paquets de cloportes qui se reproduisaient plus vite que les botrucs ne les mangeaient. Norbert avait également ramené quelques horglups de son élevage chez sa mère, et ceux-ci commençaient à prendre racine dans cette reproduction de forêt.

Leta avait beau être consciente qu'elle enfreignait une grande partie du règlement de l'école avec ce projet – sans parler des règles de bonne conduite dans la société sorcière des Sang-Pur – elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse que lors de ces instants passés dans leur cachot. Elle ressentait pourtant souvent la présence du Monstre au fond d'elle. Elle l'avait même laissé s'échapper une fois, quand Evelyn Potter était passée près d'elle en racontant à ses amies à quel point le nom de Lestrange, couplé à son caractère solitaire, faisait d'elle la pire des fréquentations. Malgré la satisfaction qu'elle avait retirée sur le coup à lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir honte de s'être abaissée à attaquer une autre élève et elle s'était réfugiée auprès de Norbert. Auprès de lui, le Monstre disparaissait, et Leta arrivait presque à se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas aussi méchante et insensible qu'elle le pensait. Auprès de Norbert, elle avait envie de faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en elle, de laisser libre cours à son envie de bien faire, à son amitié pour lui et à son désir de passer encore de nombreuses heures dans ce cachot qui était devenu leur repère. Auprès de Norbert, elle se sentait à des années-lumière de la fillette sombre et terrorisée par ce qu'elle était capable de faire qu'elle avait été pendant trop longtemps.

Pourtant, ses angoisses lui revinrent en face au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle avait toujours aimé les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et elle ne pouvait pas nier que le professeur Dumbledore était le meilleur professeur qu'elle puisse imaginer pour ce poste. Malgré tout, quand il leur annonça qu'ils allaient à tour de rôle passer devant un épouvantard, elle aurait eu envie de s'enfuir de la salle de classe en courant. Quelle était sa pire peur ? Que leur cachot soit découvert, que les professeurs apprennent ce qu'ils préparaient en secret depuis tant de temps et qu'ils mettent un terme à ce projet. Ce cours était commun aux troisièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, et Norbert était là aussi. Comment réagirait-il en voyant leur reproduction de forêt apparaître devant tout le monde ? Elle s'était attendue à ce que ce soit elle qui fasse tout rater, elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu faire tenir ce projet depuis tout ce temps. Mais tout révéler d'une façon aussi stupide ? Elle se sentait incapable d'y faire face, incapable de voir dans les yeux de Norbert la déception qu'il ressentirait si Dumbledore venait à comprendre à travers l'épouvantard ce qu'elle redoutait tant. Le passage de Norbert la rassura un peu. Un simple bureau, pour sa peur de devoir y travailler éternellement. Il y aurait des tas d'interprétations possibles à la forme que l'épouvantard prendrait, elle devrait réussir à en trouver une acceptable. Le professeur Dumbledore acheva de la convaincre en sous-entendant que tout le monde avait des secrets et que personne ne lui tiendrait rigueur de ce qui apparaîtrait, et elle parvint à ignorer le chuchotement impatient et réjoui d'Evelyn Potter dans son dos.

Elle s'avança devant l'épouvantard. Ce ne fut pas une forêt, ni un cachot, ni la moindre créature magique qui apparut. Elle entendait derrière elle les chuchotements intrigués des élèves qui ne comprenaient pas ce que représentait ce drap enroulé qui flottait devant elle. Elle resta stupéfaite pendant un instant. Le drap en lui-même ne lui faisait pas peur, et elle s'était depuis longtemps habituée à cette image qui la hantait jours et nuits. Cette dernière image qu'elle avait eue de son petit frère qui aurait dû être en sécurité dans ses bras mais qu'elle avait envoyé périr avec une autre famille. Non, ce que l'épouvantard lui montrait était bien une révélation, une preuve devant tout le monde de ce qu'elle était. Une preuve de ce Monstre qui sommeillait en elle et qu'elle essayait désespérément de cacher ou d'étouffer. Une preuve qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à l'étouffer, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui souffler les pires décisions possibles, qu'il l'accompagnerait à la façon de ce drap qui flottait devant elle. Léger, presque transparent, presque insignifiant, mais présent tout de même et capable des pires choses. Capable de tuer un enfant de quelques semaines parce qu'il pleurait trop.

\- Leta ? Tout va bien ?

La voix du professeur Dumbledore la rappela à la réalité, et lui rappela qu'elle était la seule à voir ce Monstre. Que toutes les personnes derrière elle ne voyaient qu'un drap. Un drap qu'elle pouvait faire disparaître. Elle leva sa baguette :

\- _Ridiculus !_

Une bourrasque de vent en sortit et fit voltiger le drap, le plaquant contre une fenêtre de la salle et le transformant en un simple rideau. Son ricanement satisfait et soulagé acheva de paralyser l'épouvantard, mais elle garda encore quelques secondes les yeux fixés sur le résultat. Aujourd'hui, c'était un épouvantard. Un jour, elle ferait de même avec le vrai Monstre. Elle enverrait valser au loin cette partie d'elle-même, elle s'en débarrasserait aussi facilement qu'un drap et elle prouverait au monde entier – et surtout à Norbert – que son destin n'avait pas été écrit le jour où elle avait placé son petit frère dans ce berceau.

* * *

En décembre de leur quatrième année, Norbert et Leta avaient définitivement achevé la plus grosse partie de leur projet. La forêt qu'ils avaient reproduite dans les cachots contenait maintenant une dizaine de créatures magiques différentes, des fangieux, des botrucs, des erklings, des gnomes de jardin, tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu repérer en s'avançant assez peu dans la forêt et qui pouvaient être transportés sans trop de mal. Norbert s'assurait qu'ils ne manquaient de rien dans leur nouvel habitat, Leta réfléchissait à des aménagements supplémentaires qui permettraient à d'autres créatures de vivre ici, et ils passaient la plupart de leur temps libre dans ce cachot, à étudier leurs créatures, à les regarder évoluer, à noter tout ce qu'ils découvraient sur leurs réactions, leurs comportements ou leurs habitudes de vie.

Un peu avant Noël, Leta était parvenue à créer une mare d'eau stagnante et Norbert avait alors accepté de partir dans la forêt interdite pour ramener des diablotins. Ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité des arbres, Leta portant sa baguette le plus loin possible pour éclairer au maximum le chemin devant eux, quand Norbert posa une main sur son épaule. Elle s'immobilisa soudainement et se retourna vers lui. Norbert leva un doigt contre sa propre bouche pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit avant de désigner un buisson devant eux. Celui-ci semblait tout à fait ordinaire, et Leta dut froncer les sourcils pour voir ce qui avait intrigué son ami. Un petit éclat brillait à l'intérieur, un minuscule reflet de la lumière de sa propre baguette. Elle n'en voyait pas assez pour identifier l'animal à l'origine de ce reflet. Un clabbert dont la pustule lumineuse avertit du danger ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'interroger plus en détail, un jet de flammes jaillit du buisson en sa direction.

\- Attention !

Norbert l'avait tirée sur le côté en voyant la gerbe enflammée jaillir, mais trop tard. Leta hurla quand les flammes frôlèrent son épaule gauche et enflammèrent sa robe. Dans un réflexe désespéré, elle pointa sa baguette sur le buisson :

\- _RICTUSEMPRA_ !

La violence de son sortilège fut telle que la créature de la taille d'une grosse tortue fut projetée en dehors du buisson et s'écrasa dans un craquement sinistre contre l'arbre le plus proche. Elle dirigea ensuite sa baguette vers son bras d'où s'échappait une odeur de chair brûlée.

\- _Aguamenti._

L'eau fraîche rendit supportable la sensation de brûlure sur son bras et éteignit complètement sa manche enflammée. Elle sentait des larmes de douleur et de rage lui monter aux yeux, et elle s'efforça de respirer calmement pour se reprendre. Tout en continuant à arroser son bras, elle leva les yeux vers Norbert. Celui-ci s'était rapproché de la créature qui gisait sur le sol et, à son regard perdu et désolé, Leta comprit.

\- Je l'ai tué, c'est ça ? Le choc l'a tué ?

\- Non, il respire. Mais sa coquille s'est fendue et il est bien assommé. Ça va ton bras ?

\- Je vais m'en remettre. Je… Désolée. J'ai paniqué.

\- N'importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon.

Leta se rapprocha de Norbert et observa ce qui ressemblait à une énorme tortue dont la carapace était incrustée de pierres précieuses.

\- Un crabe de feu… murmura Leta. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait dans la forêt.

\- Ils peuvent être domestiqués avec une autorisation, mais le département de contrôle des créatures magiques en confisque souvent des illégaux. Et les ramener aux îles Fidji serait trop coûteux. Je suppose que Poudlard les récupère, ils ne peuvent être tranquilles nulle part ailleurs qu'ici.

\- Sauf quand ils se font briser le crâne contre un arbre, grommela Leta.

\- Tu t'es défendue.

\- Lui aussi se défendait. Les crabes de feu n'attaquent pas s'ils ne se sentent pas menacés.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? assura Norbert en se postant face à elle. On va trouver un moyen de le soigner et tout sera oublié. Est-ce que tu penses que tes _protego totalum_ pourraient l'isoler dans un coin du cachot ? Sans qu'il n'enflamme le reste ?

\- Les serpencendres n'ont jamais réussi à passer dans la forêt pour y mettre le feu, je suppose que ce ne sera pas plus dur avec lui.

\- OK. On le stupéfixe et on le ramène en l'isolant à part. Les tentacules de filet de diable, s'ils sont correctement écrasés et réduits en bouillie, sont souvent utilisés pour colmater les carapaces et coquilles de créatures, j'irais en piquer demain dans la serre de botanique. Et dès que sa carapace sera ressoudée, on le ramènera ici. Trop dangereux de le laisser vagabonder dans notre forêt.

Leta approuva et Norbert fit léviter le crabe de feu endormi dans son sac avant de le ramener dans leur cachot. Leta l'isola à l'intérieur d'une bulle de protection, et, lorsqu'il se réveilla, ils s'assirent quelques secondes contre le mur de la salle pour vérifier qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en échapper. Le regard de Norbert revint vers Leta.

\- Fais voir ton bras ? Il ne t'avait pas ratée…

Leta tendit son bras dont la partie supérieure était rouge, cloquée, et noire à certains endroits. Norbert s'empara du sac dans lequel il gardait tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper de ses créatures et trouva rapidement une crème apaisante. Leta laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en sentant la lotion fraîche et épaisse recouvrir la zone brûlée, et elle ferma les yeux pendant que Norbert faisait apparaître un bandage pour protéger son bras.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Norbert. Tu n'as pas dis grand-chose depuis qu'on est rentrés…

\- C'est rien, je… Je m'en veux, expliqua Leta. Je n'aurais pas dû l'attaquer comme ça. C'était stupide, et dangereux pour lui.

\- Tu t'es protégée. On ne peut pas devenir un expert en animaux fantastiques sans savoir se défendre contre eux. Ici c'était un crabe de feu, qui n'attaque que quand il est menacé. Mais il y a tellement d'autres créatures dans le monde… Des acromentules, des chimères, des manticores, des basilics même… Des créatures qui ne te laissent pas la moindre chance. Elles restent passionnantes, bien sûr, mais… Si tu ne t'enfuis pas ou n'attaque pas en premier, tu ne pourras pas survivre à leurs attaques. Soyons clairs, je rêverai de pouvoir étudier ces créatures-là aussi ! Elles ont des propriétés uniques, elles sont uniques et captivantes ! Mais ce n'est pas possible de le faire, pas en restant en sécurité. Tu iras beaucoup plus loin en ayant le réflexe de te défendre qu'en voulant à toute force les apprivoiser comme je peux parfois le faire.

Leta l'avait écouté en silence et, constatant son air hésitant, Norbert conclut :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir eu ce réflexe d'attaquer, je te jure. Viens là.

Norbert passa son bras autour de ses épaules en faisant attention à ne pas toucher à sa brûlure, et il l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte tendre et réconfortante. Inconsciemment, Leta se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas plus convaincue, bien que légèrement rassurée par les paroles de Norbert. Rassurée de savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il continuait à voir en elle la Leta qu'il connaissait et non ce Monstre qui avait jailli violemment et avait reprit le contrôle sur ses actions sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Cette part d'elle-même qui avait préféré attaquer et tuer plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Lentement, elle esquissa un sourire triste et soupira :

\- Il n'y a décidément pas un Monstre auquel tu ne t'attaches pas…

* * *

En décembre de leur cinquième année, Leta était soulagée de fêter une année entière sans incident notable, que ce soit avec leurs créatures ou avec elle-même. Ils n'avaient eu besoin de garder le crabe de feu que quelques semaines avant de le libérer, et ils n'avaient plus fait de mauvaises rencontres dans la forêt. Peut-être parce que leurs escapades devenaient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure que les créatures dans leur cachot se reproduisaient. Ils avaient déjà vu éclore trois portées de fangieux, les horglups tapissaient désormais la moitié du sol de leur forêt, leur propagation étant uniquement stoppée par les gnomes de jardin qui s'en nourrissaient. Ils ne passaient plus leurs journées à organiser leur emploi du temps entre les soins, la recherche de nourriture pour leurs créatures, ou les balades pour trouver d'autres animaux. Ils avaient reproduits un véritable écosystème miniature indépendant et autonome, contenant suffisamment de maillons de chaîne alimentaire pour ne plus avoir besoin de leur intervention. Parfois, ils isolaient une créature pour l'étudier de plus près, ou observaient plus en détail son comportement. Souvent, ils entraient dans ce cachot, s'asseyaient contre le mur et contemplaient en silence pendant des heures ce monde miniature qu'ils avaient créé. Lassée de n'avoir pas d'autre source de lumière que la cheminée magique des serpencendres, Leta avait un jour lancé un _flambius_ dans les airs et, avec une précision qui avait impressionné Norbert, elle avait dessiné un blaireau et un serpent enflammés qui, depuis, illuminaient la pièce depuis le plafond où ils flottaient. La végétation de la forêt continuait à apporter suffisamment d'ombre aux créatures qui aimaient l'obscurité, et eux-mêmes pouvaient se déplacer à loisir dans leur cachot.

Leta fit pivoter le pan de mur et rejoignit Norbert qui était assis, un parchemin sur les genoux, une plume dans la main, prenant des notes au fur et à mesure qu'il observait un diablotin essayer d'attirer un fangieux dans sa mare.

\- Ah, tu es là, nota Norbert. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis en retenue avec le professeur Finnerty.

\- Le prof d'enchantements ? Tu n'avais jamais posé de problèmes pendant ses cours… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il nous a appris le _Reducto_. Je suppose qu'il a dû remarquer que je le maîtrisais déjà, et il m'a dit que c'était très bien vu ma vocation à travailler avec des créatures magiques. Je lui ai demandé le lien, et il m'a dit que ce sort était l'un des plus utiles quand, je cite, un monstre assoiffé de sang vous saute dessus.

Leta grimaça et l'appréhension dans sa voix était palpable quand elle demanda :

\- Et tu as répondu quoi ?

\- Qu'il n'existait pas de monstres assoiffés de sang, seulement des gens trop stupides pour les connaître et les comprendre. Ça ne lui a pas plu. Trois heures de retenue demain soir.

Avant que Leta ne puisse répondre, le diablotin et le fangieux que Norbert observait entamèrent un combat dans la mare et le Poufsouffle se leva pour les regarder de plus près. Leta était restée assise contre le mur du cachot, réfléchissant. Il était évident que Norbert avait du mal à digérer cette retenue et cette altercation avec son professeur. Elle voulait absolument l'aider. Combien de fois Norbert avait-il été présent pour elle, combien de fois s'était-elle demandé à quoi aurait ressemblé son quotidien à Poudlard si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré dans le train au début de leur première année ? Est-ce que le Monstre aurait continué à reprendre le dessus sur elle, est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé une autre raison de se battre pour devenir celle qu'elle voulait être, celle qu'elle s'était promis de devenir pour Norbert, pour le protéger, pour ne pas lui faire subir les accès de rage, de colère ou d'inconscience dont elle était capable ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle devait l'aider, que c'était la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle avait passé la soirée à y réfléchir, mais, en revenant dans sa salle commune, elle avait trouvé comment faire.

Norbert frappa à la porte de la salle de classe de Finnerty et entra quand celui-ci l'y invita. Il fut d'abord frappé par la forte odeur de bouse qui imprégnait le bureau. Puis par la présence de Leta avec le professeur. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger :

\- Puisque votre camarade Miss Lestrange trouve amusant de poser des bombabouses sur ma chaise, je lui ai proposé de vous tenir compagnie lors de cette retenue. Vous allez nettoyer cette salle de classe, je veux que tout soit parfaitement brillant et inodore ! Et pas de magie, donnez-moi vos baguettes !

Norbert regarda Leta d'un air incrédule mais celle-ci se contenta de lui renvoyer un léger sourire satisfait. Ils se mirent à la tâche en silence, ne pouvant bavarder sans être interrompu par le professeur, et durent attendre une heure pour que celui-ci déclare :

\- Je m'absente quelques minutes. Ne lésinez pas en attendant !

Finnerty sortit de sa classe, et Norbert rejoignit Leta en trois foulées.

\- Tu as _vraiment_ posé une bombabouse sur sa chaise ?

\- Avec un sortilège d'invisibilité pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte avant d'en avoir plein l'arrière-train, oui, répondit Leta avec un air fier. Ça se voyait que cette retenue t'embêtait, je n'allais pas te laisser seul. Et puis, il le méritait. Tu avais raison de le remettre à sa place comme tu l'as fait, c'était injuste de te donner cette retenue pour avoir dit la vérité.

Norbert la dévisagea avec ce même regard impressionné et incrédule qu'il avait eu trois ans plus tôt, quand Leta lui avait montré le cachot agrandi par ses soins. Il finit par laisser échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es exceptionnelle. Complètement folle, aussi. Mais exceptionnelle quand même.

\- Je le prends comme un compliment.

Norbert s'était assis à côté d'elle et, sans s'en rendre compte, sa main avait glissé sur celle de Leta. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant ce contact, sembla hésiter, son regard troublé par la gêne, mais il finit par réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'interrompre ce contact. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se touchaient. Ils ne comptaient plus les fois où ils s'étaient effleurés en travaillant ensemble sur leurs créatures, ou quand l'un d'eux se blessait et que l'autre le soignait, ou encore quand ils restaient assis pendant des heures devant leur forêt et que la tête de l'un d'eux finissait par s'appuyer doucement sur l'épaule de l'autre. Leta non plus n'avait pas envie de rompre ce contact. Elle avait définitivement admis qu'elle ne voulait plus d'une vie où Norbert ne serait pas à ses côtés. Pas parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour canaliser le Monstre, pas parce qu'elle était captivée et passionnée par ses longs discours sur telle ou telle créature magique. Juste parce que c'était lui, que c'était Norbert, que tout dans ses cheveux couleur paille, dans son regard bleu rêveur et souvent absent, mais toujours attentionné pour elle, dans ses paroles réconfortantes, tout en lui faisait qu'elle ne voulait pas imaginer un futur dans lequel il ne serait pas là. Elle n'enleva pas sa main. Elle n'enleva pas non plus sa tête quand Norbert franchit timidement les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser.

* * *

En décembre de leur sixième année, Leta avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage depuis désormais une éternité. Norbert et elle étaient restés en couple après cette retenue dans la salle d'enchantements, et leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne à Poudlard. Le père de Leta avait laissé entendre qu'il l'avait appris via Sirius et Hester Black lors de leur dernière rencontre – Arcturus avait dû évoquer cette relation avec ses parents – mais n'avait pas semblé avoir quoi que ce soit à en dire. Bien que la famille de Norbert se soit volontairement éloignée de la bonne société sorcière, il restait un sang-pur. Fréquentable du point de vue de son père, par conséquent. Leurs journées n'avaient pas tant changé que ça par rapport à avant, seulement, elles semblaient encore plus illuminées par la présence de Norbert. Ils s'asseyaient toujours dans leur cachot pour contempler leur création, illuminée par le blaireau et le serpent enflammés qui dansaient en s'enlaçant dans les airs, mais la proximité de l'autre et les baisers qu'ils échangeaient rendaient ces minutes d'éternité d'autant plus apaisantes. Ils travaillaient toujours ensemble pour étudier et soigner leurs créatures, mais les regards, les sourires et les gestes l'un pour l'autre contribuaient à les enfermer dans une bulle, à l'image de la bulle protectrice autour de leur forêt, une bulle où rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les atteindre.

La première ombre dans ce tableau idyllique vint de leur forêt. De leurs gnomes, très exactement. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce projet, ils avaient réussi à maintenir un équilibre dans cet écosystème, un équilibre où chaque créature se reproduisait à la même vitesse, se nourrissait de plantes ou d'animaux sans pour autant épuiser leurs ressources. Les gnomes, qui s'étaient rapidement multipliés ces derniers temps, avaient tout chamboulé. Ils avaient dévoré la totalité des horglups et, quand le dernier eut disparu, ils s'étaient attaqués à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver d'autre. Ils se reproduisaient trop vite, n'avaient pas de prédateur dans cet environnement, et leur nombre augmentait à une vitesse telle qu'ils finiraient tôt ou tard par détruire la forêt. Le soir où Leta vit dix d'entre eux se jeter sur un fangieux, elle déclara :

\- On doit faire quelque chose. Maintenant. Ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.

\- Je sais. Mais tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Norbert. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un gnome est de lui donner le tournis et de l'envoyer au loin. Mais on ne peut pas ici. Et on ne peut pas tous les stupéfixer pour les ramener dans la forêt interdite, ils sont trop nombreux. Il suffit que deux d'entre eux nous échappent pour que le même problème se repose dans deux mois.

Devant eux, le fangieux avait pris l'avantage sur les gnomes qui l'attaquaient et en avait mordu un. En l'observant, Norbert reprit :

\- Ils n'ont pas de prédateurs, mais les créatures savent se défendre. Les fangieux les attaquent s'ils se sentent menacés, les diablotins ne résisteront pas à l'envie de les attirer dans les mares… Ils se sont multipliés parce qu'ils n'étaient une menace pour personne. Attendons encore une semaine. Pour voir si la situation ne se régulerait pas d'elle-même, avec la défense des autres. Et si ce n'est pas le cas… On avisera.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'attendre une semaine. Trois jours plus tard, la population des gnomes avait doublé, et elle s'attaquait à un ennemi bien plus grave que les fangieux. Quand Leta entra dans le cachot, elle entendit la voix terrifiée de Norbert crier :

\- _Protego Totalum !_

Une bulle de protection jaillit de sa baguette et recouvrit la forêt, mais une horde de gnomes se jeta contre elle, provoquant une légère fissure. Un assaut plus tard, la fissure se propagea à la totalité de la bulle.

\- Leta ! Ça fait trois fois que je le relance, ils vont finir par passer !

Leta relança le sort avec lui, renforçant la bulle, mais réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si la bulle lâchait, c'est la totalité de leurs créatures qui envahirait Poudlard. Il leur fallait un moyen de faire disparaître en quelques secondes des dizaines de gnomes, de les disperser, de stopper leur reproduction… En énumérant ces critères, une solution s'imposa dans son esprit. Un prédateur. Un prédateur acharné sur les gnomes aurait cet effet. Elle se retourna vers Norbert.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais elle implique que je te laisse seul un quart d'heure. Vingt minutes peut-être.

\- Fonce, approuva Norbert. Je me fiche de ce que c'est, si tu as une idée, fonce.

Leta partit en courant vers le hall d'entrée, heureusement désert à l'heure du repas. Elle se glissa dans le parc, puis recommença à courir jusqu'à la forêt où elle ne ralentit pas pour allumer sa baguette. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés plus de quelques mètres à l'intérieur de la forêt interdite, et elle reconnaissait suffisamment les sentiers pour savoir où trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Trois bifurcations plus tard, elle s'arrêta, se força à reprendre sa respiration pour mieux se concentrer sur les sons autour d'elle, et cria de toutes ses forces :

\- EH OH ! EH OH !

Son cri se répéta en écho et elle n'eut besoin d'attendre que quelques secondes pour qu'une voix s'élève d'un buisson :

\- Fiche le camp ! Fiche le camp d'ici vermine à boucles !

Leta pointa sa baguette vers le buisson et lança :

\- Ça t'intéresse, quelques gnomes ?

\- Menteuse ! Vermine !

Sur ces mots, un énorme furet jaillit du fourré, toutes dents dehors, prêt à se jeter sur les chevilles de Leta, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide :

\- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Le chartier tomba net sur le sol et Leta l'empoigna et le fourra dans son sac en soufflant :

\- Tu me remercieras dans quelques minutes.

Elle fit demi-tour et revint au pas de course vers le cachot où Norbert se débattait toujours autant. La bulle s'était agrandie et l'espace dans lequel le Poufsouffle se trouvait, réduit drastiquement. Visiblement, les gnomes prenaient du terrain à chaque fois que la bulle cédait, le temps que Norbert en reforme une autre.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ! La bulle va encore lâcher !

\- C'est parfait. Préviens-moi deux secondes avant qu'elle lâche.

Quand Norbert cria « Maintenant ! », Leta empoigna le chartier, le lança vers la forêt au moment où la bulle s'effondrait et le _Finite_ de la Serpentard le frappa avant que Norbert ne remonte une autre protection. Ce fut aussitôt une débandade sans nom. Le chartier se rua au milieu de la foule de gnomes et en avait déjà dévoré trois quand les autres s'enfuirent dans tous les sens. Norbert s'effondra d'épuisement sur le sol pendant que la créature chassait sans vergogne les gnomes, croquant ceux qu'il arrivait à attraper, forçant les autres à se terrer dans des recoins et des cachettes.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Leta en posant une main sur son épaule.

Norbert acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et posa son regard sur la forêt où des éclats de sang continuaient à sortir des buissons. Tout en repliant le bras pour caresser délicatement la main de Leta, il souffla :

\- Heureusement que tu es là. Je n'aurais jamais osé en venir à cette extrémité.

\- Je suis désolée. C'est… Cruel d'avoir lâché un chartier là-dedans, j'en suis consciente. Mais…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, l'interrompit Norbert. Dans la nature également, les gnomes sont dévorés par les chartiers. Et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait les arrêter. C'est horrible… Mais nécessaire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu iras plus loin que moi dans l'étude des créatures magiques parce que tu sais prendre des mesures pour te défendre et les arrêter.

Leta acquiesça légèrement. Elle était plus que soulagée que Norbert approuve cette décision. Et, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, elle seule aurait été capable d'avoir une idée aussi radicale, aussi sanguinaire… Aussi cruelle. Elle seule avait été capable de prendre cette décision de provoquer une hécatombe en lâchant parmi les gnomes leur plus grand prédateur, celui contre lequel ils ne pouvaient rien. Seul un monstre aurait pu prendre cette décision, et elle réalisait à cet instant qu'elle avait peut-être finalement réussi à dompter celui qui sommeillait en elle. Elle n'avait plus ressenti sa présence ou ses pulsions meurtrières depuis qu'elle sortait avec Norbert. Elle savait qu'il était là, bien sûr, mais avec Norbert, elle n'avait plus besoin de veiller sans cesse à chaque parole, chaque geste, à se demander si la moindre action de sa part était une décision réfléchie ou une pulsion irresponsable du Monstre. Avec Norbert, elle était à présent assurée qu'elle avait repris le contrôle, qu'ils avaient dompté le Monstre ensemble et qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de lui.

\- Ça a l'air de se calmer, nota Norbert.

La forêt avait retrouvé l'aspect calme et endormi qu'ils connaissaient.

\- Tu crois que le chartier les a tous tués ?

\- Certains ont forcément survécu en se cachant.

Leta approuva lentement avant de noter :

\- Il faut qu'on reforme la bulle une dernière fois.

Les gnomes qui avaient forcé le passage avait obligé Norbert à reculer petit à petit, et la bulle de protection enveloppait à présent plusieurs mètres du cachot avant que la forêt ne commence véritablement.

\- OK. On doit pouvoir, toutes les créatures semblent soulagées que le calme soit revenu. Je te laisse faire, tu as toujours été plus douée que moi pour ce sort.

Leta s'avança, désactiva la bulle de protection et franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la forêt. D'un coup de baguette, un nouveau champ se déploya et reforma la barrière inviolable qu'ils avaient toujours connue à cet endroit. Après ça, elle se retourna vers Norbert et souffla :

\- Bon sang… C'est fini… C'est fini, on s'en est sortis…

Elle tomba dans ses bras et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il lui rendit cette étreinte puissante et soulagée. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était à cause de la fatigue qui leur tombait soudainement dessus, de l'euphorie de s'être sortis de cette situation, ou de leur accolade qui réquisitionnait toute leur attention, mais aucun d'eux ne fit attention au cri qui s'éleva :

\- Crétins ! Imbéciles ! Bougres de vauriens sans cervelle !

Ils mirent plusieurs secondes à se souvenir que la bulle aurait dû atténuer les sons, et qu'il n'était donc pas logique qu'ils entendent le chartier aussi clairement. En revanche, ils entendirent distinctement le bruit que fit la créature lorsqu'il sauta sur la poignée de la porte du cachot et l'ouvrit. Leta fut la première à réagir en se séparant rapidement de Norbert, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort. Le chartier avait déjà filé à l'extérieur du cachot.

\- C'est pas vrai ! hurla Leta.

Elle partit à toute vitesse à sa poursuite, Norbert sur ses talons, et ils poursuivirent la créature jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Leta grimpa quatre à quatre les marches des cachots et vit distinctement le chartier se ruer vers Evelyn Potter qui sortait de la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc dégoûtant ? rugit la Gryffondor.

Un accès de rage saisit Leta en l'entendant. Un accès de rage qui ne dura qu'une seconde, mais qui suffit au chartier.

\- Truc dégoûtant toi-même !

La créature sauta à la gorge d'Evelyn et son cri surpris se transforma en hurlement de douleur lorsqu'il la mordit violemment au milieu du cou. Leta dégaina sa baguette mais les professeurs sortis de la Grande Salle en entendant le cri paralysaient déjà le chartier pendant qu'un autre faisait passer sa baguette au-dessus de la plaie d'Evelyn. Norbert arriva derrière elle et ordonna :

\- Reste là !

\- Mais…

\- Leta.

Il la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'interdis de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Tu en as assez fait. Laisse-moi régler ça.

Il attendit qu'elle acquiesce pour se jeter dans le hall et franchir la foule d'élèves pour faire face aux professeurs, dont deux d'entre eux emmenaient Evelyn à l'infirmerie sur un brancard. Dumbledore et Finnerty étaient restés dans le hall, exhortant les préfets à ramener leurs élèves dans leurs maisons respectives. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur Norbert qui s'avança ostensiblement devant eux et Finnerty lança :

\- Monsieur Dragonneau ! Aurais-je raison de supposer que vous êtes responsable de la présence de cette créature dans le château ?

\- Oui monsieur. Je… Pardon. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle attaque quelqu'un. Elle m'a échappé.

Leta hurla intérieurement en comprenant que Norbert allait assumer seul la responsabilité de ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle voulut s'avancer à côté de lui pour démentir, mais la voix de Norbert se rappela à elle. _Je t'interdis de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu en as assez fait._ Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant Dumbledore emmener Norbert dans son bureau.

\- Leta ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est fini…

La voix de sa préfète l'incita à reposer le masque impassible et hautain qu'elle arborait avec toutes les autres personnes que Norbert et elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête désintéressé. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance lorsque la préfère la ramena avec les autres élèves dans leur salle commune, et elle monta directement dans son dortoir. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses rideaux furent refermés autour d'elle qu'elle s'effondra en sanglots silencieux et incontrôlables.

Elle savait ce que Norbert lui aurait dit s'il avait été là. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vu le chartier s'échapper de la forêt avant qu'elle ne referme la bulle de protection. Qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu sauter sur la porte, qu'ils auraient tous les deux dû l'arrêter et qu'ils sont tous les deux autant responsables de ce qui vient d'arriver. Mais il se serait trompé en lui disant ça. Norbert n'était pas là pendant cette seconde, cette unique seconde où elle avait vu le chartier se ruer sur Evelyn. Cette unique seconde où elle avait assimilé ce qu'Evelyn avait dit et que la rage qu'elle accumulait contre elle depuis six ans avait explosé suite à cette simple insulte. Cette unique seconde où le Monstre avait resurgi violemment en elle et avait stoppé son bras, parce qu'à ce moment-là, elle avait sincèrement désiré que le chartier attaque Evelyn. Et c'était Norbert qui assumerait seul les conséquences de ce moment, c'était Norbert qui paierait pour la cruauté et la noirceur qui vivaient depuis toujours en elle, parfois visibles, parfois enfouies, mais toujours présentes et dirigeant toujours autant ses actions. C'était Norbert qui était tombé amoureux d'elle et qui, à cause de cet amour, allait assumer le fait qu'elle était et resterait à jamais un monstre. Qu'elle aurait beau lutter, se débattre, chercher à garder le contrôle en permanence, il y aurait toujours un moment où elle finirait par baisser la garde et que ce moment blesserait Norbert ou tous ceux qui s'approcheraient d'elle de façon grave et irréversible. Et elle venait de prendre conscience de tout ça trop soudainement, de la façon la plus violente et irréparable, et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester sur ce lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. A pleurer le fait qu'elle serait à jamais un Monstre qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'approche d'elle, et qu'elle devrait à jamais rester éloignée de tous ceux qu'elle avait un jour aimés – pour leur propre sécurité.

Les jours qui passèrent par la suite lui parurent durer une année. Des jours rythmés par le désespoir, par la peur des conseils de discipline qui s'enchaînaient pour Norbert sans que celui-ci ne soit fixé sur son renvoi ou non. Elle savait que Norbert avait été obligé de parler à Dumbledore de leur forêt et de lui montrer le cachot, que la démanteler et ramener les animaux dans la forêt interdite était la tâche principale de la retenue permanente qu'il subissait en attendant d'être fixé sur son sort. Elle savait qu'il était trop surveillé pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle autrement que par quelques messages par hibou, dans lesquels il lui répétait de se taire, de ne pas révéler son implication dans ce projet, que Dumbledore luttait de toutes ses forces pour lui éviter le renvoi. Des messages dans lesquels il lui répétait qu'il l'aimait et que tout ce qui était arrivé ne changeait en rien ses sentiments pour elle. Des messages suffisamment convaincants qui lui ordonnaient de mentir à Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci l'avait interrogée sur les activités de Norbert, d'affirmer qu'elle ignorait tout de ce cachot et que Norbert avait dû prendre seul la décision d'illuminer la pièce avec un serpent et un blaireau enflammés et enlacés. Des messages qui achevaient de la convaincre que Norbert méritait de rester éloigné d'elle, qu'elle était trop mauvaise et trop malfaisante pour mériter l'amour d'un homme qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se sacrifier et à remettre en cause tout son avenir pour la protéger.

Et, lorsqu'au début du mois de janvier, ils apprirent que Norbert ne serait pas renvoyé mais seulement mis à l'épreuve jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, cela ne fit que renforcer l'impression qu'elle s'était faite. Elle aimait Norbert, passionnément. Elle l'aimait trop pour pouvoir prendre le risque de le faire souffrir encore.

* * *

En décembre de leur septième année, rien n'avait changé. Ni les onze mois écoulés, ni les vacances, ni l'approche des ASPICS n'avaient aidé Leta à faire ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire près d'un an auparavant. Elle avait essayé, pourtant, de rompre avec Norbert, de lui affirmer qu'il serait beaucoup mieux et plus heureux sans elle. Mais à chaque fois qu'il la rejoignait, qu'il posait ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour l'embrasser avec la douceur et l'amour qui le caractérisaient, ses convictions s'effondraient et elle renonçait à lui annoncer cette décision maintenant. Elle avait plusieurs fois hésité à le lui annoncer par hibou, avant de décider qu'elle n'était pas lâche à ce point-là. Norbert ne semblait pas souffrir de la mise à l'épreuve qu'il subissait. Ils ne faisaient plus rien d'illégal, leur cachot était redevenu un cachot ordinaire, de taille ordinaire, où seuls quelques bandimons et serpencendres déambulaient encore. Malgré l'amertume d'avoir dû renoncer à tout ça, Norbert le vivait plutôt bien, affirmant qu'il leur restait moins d'un an avant qu'ils ne puissent partir tous les deux explorer le monde et rencontrer des créatures dont ils n'auraient jamais pu rêver à l'intérieur de ce cachot.

Leta finit par se persuader que Norbert vivait beaucoup mieux la situation qu'elle. Que Norbert ignorait encore tout du Monstre qui sommeillait en elle et qui s'éveillait de plus en plus, de ce Monstre qui avait voulu que le chartier attaque Evelyn, qui l'avait empêchée de se dénoncer et laissé Norbert assumer seul cette tempête qui aurait pu lui coûter son avenir. Elle en eut la preuve lorsque, quelques jours avant Noël, Norbert lui offrit une bague en lui demandant de l'épouser à leur sortie de Poudlard. Leta le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait longuement préparé le discours qu'il lui avait alors déclaré, qu'il avait calculé chacun de ses mots qui lui demandaient de l'épouser afin qu'ils parcourent le monde et découvrent des créatures ensemble. Elle avait réussi à balbutier qu'elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir et il avait accepté cette réponse. Elle était vraie, elle devait réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait. Tout ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire pour protéger Norbert et qu'elle n'avait finalement pas fait. Elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé personne et c'était précisément ce fait qui l'effrayait. Parce que le Monstre était toujours là, toujours tapi au fond d'elle, attendant la moindre occasion de rejaillir pour le blesser à nouveau, et qu'elle refusait de prendre ce risque. Elle avait passé des heures, des jours allongée sur son lit à y réfléchir. Ces heures lui avaient rappelé sa deuxième année, quand elle avait dû décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle voulait être aux yeux de Norbert. Comme cinq ans auparavant, elle rêvait toujours de le protéger de ce Monstre, de faire en sorte qu'il ne le connaisse jamais, et qu'il garde éternellement en mémoire l'image de la Leta qu'elle était quand elle parvenait à l'enfouir suffisamment. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que ce n'était plus possible. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre le Monstre, mais qu'elle pouvait encore s'assurer que Norbert ne souffrirait plus jamais par sa faute.

Il la rejoignit devant leur cachot, devant cet endroit qu'ils avaient considéré comme chez eux pendant tant d'années. Leta n'avait pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. C'était le seul endroit de Poudlard trop enfoui dans les sous-sols pour ne pas être dérangés, le seul également qui pouvait lui rappeler toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commises et la convaincre de ne pas faire marche arrière. La convaincre que tout ira pour le mieux pour Norbert quand elle aura fait ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il l'embrassa chastement avant de demander :

\- Alors, tu… Tu disais que tu avais pris une décision ?

Leta acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle aurait voulu afficher un sourire innocent pour l'apaiser et l'amadouer, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Norbert était trop innocent pour se méfier, trop confiant pour se douter de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Pardon, murmura Leta. Mais… Je ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre auprès de moi. Je suis… Trop dangereuse, trop destructrice. Je l'ai prouvé l'an dernier. Norbert… Même si ces mots n'auront plus aucune importance pour toi dans quelques secondes, je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime. Que je t'aime trop pour prendre le risque de te blesser encore. Je… Pardon.

Elle sortit sa baguette et Norbert balbutia :

\- Leta… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?

\- Je fais la seule chose qui puisse te protéger de moi.

Elle leva sa baguette face à lui et il esquissa un léger mouvement de recul. Mais il ne sortit pas sa propre baguette et ce fait acheva Leta de convaincre qu'elle prenait enfin la bonne décision. Que Norbert était trop innocent et trop confiant pour qu'il puisse rester à ses côtés. Elle s'était juré de ne pas fermer les yeux. Mais elle y fut forcée, et ses paupières camouflèrent le regard blessé, surpris et angoissé de Norbert lorsqu'elle fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts en murmurant :

\- _Oubliettes._

La légère vibration dans sa main lui confirma que le sortilège fonctionnait, et elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Norbert se vider de l'appréhension et de l'angoisse qui les remplissaient. Et elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, Norbert s'exclama :

\- Oh, je… Salut ! Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Bonne question, répondit Leta en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. On discutait pendant que tu me raccompagnais à ma salle commune. On a dû marcher jusqu'ici par réflexe. Viens, la sortie est par là.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la salle commune des Serpentard, devant laquelle Norbert déclara :

\- Bon bah… A plus tard !

Leta acquiesça et regarda Norbert s'éloigner. Ce bref échange achevait de la convaincre qu'elle avait réussi. Elle ne pouvait pas supprimer sept ans d'amitié de son esprit. Mais elle pouvait effacer trois ans d'amour. Elle ne pouvait pas effacer leur amitié, leur passion pour les créatures magiques, leurs discussions à rallonge et leur forêt au fond d'un cachot. Mais elle pouvait effacer tout le reste, elle pouvait effacer le serpent et le blaireau enflammés et enlacés au-dessus de leur forêt, elle pouvait effacer les étreintes réconfortantes après une blessure, les baisers et les accolades après une épreuve plus difficile que les autres, elle pouvait effacer une retenue effectuée ensemble qui s'était clôturée par leur premier baiser. Elle pouvait effacer tout ce qui faisait que Norbert avait décrété qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Dans six mois, il réussirait ses ASPICS, trouverait un travail qui lui permettrait d'économiser suffisamment pour ensuite partir faire le tour du monde et rencontrer d'autres créatures. Sans elle, et sans Monstre pour le mettre encore une fois en danger. Libre. Heureux. Et, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, en sécurité.

* * *

En décembre de sa treizième année après sa sortie de Poudlard, Leta était revenue. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à prendre cette décision. Personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle depuis qu'elle s'était jetée dans le combat face à Grindelwald. Elle savait que tout le monde la croyait morte depuis ce jour, que personne ne l'avait vue transplaner quelques secondes avant que les flammes ne l'encerclent totalement. Les récents événements, ainsi que sa rencontre avec Norbert, avaient fait resurgir plus de souvenirs que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle savait que Norbert était heureux, qu'il avait réalisé son rêve d'écrire un manuel sur toutes les créatures magiques existantes et qu'il continuait à écumer la planète aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait pour en apprendre encore davantage. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas Thésée, qu'elle préférait Norbert. C'était faux. Thésée lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait tomber amoureuse une deuxième fois, et sans faire de mal à la personne qu'elle aimait. Il lui avait prouvé que ce qu'elle appelait à l'époque le Monstre n'était rien d'autre que des réactions normales d'une collégienne trop solitaire et trop angoissée pour mettre un mot rationnel sur la colère et la peur qu'elle enfouissait tous les jours jusqu'à ce que celles-ci explosent. Elle savait qu'elle était devenue envers et contre tout une personne équilibrée, heureuse, et qui ne regrettait rien des choix qu'elle avait pu faire.

Pourtant, sa rencontre avec Norbert l'avait fait douter. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à le revoir lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Thésée, mais elle n'avait pas prévu d'écumer les rues de Paris en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'évoquer avec lui leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, ni de réaliser que ceux-ci différaient complètement. Elle en avait pris conscience lorsque, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle avait évoqué avec lui le jour où elle avait posé une bombabouse sur la chaise de Finnerty pour le rejoindre en retenue, et que Norbert lui avait répondu qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ça. Lorsqu'il lui avait répondu cela, elle s'était souvenue de ce qu'elle avait fait, de toutes les fois où elle l'avait mis en danger et qu'il l'avait accepté par amour pour elle. Elle s'était souvenue que sa décision était peut-être la meilleure qu'elle avait pu prendre, et le fait que Norbert soit désormais heureux et ait réalisé son rêve l'avait confortée en ce sens. Ils étaient heureux, ils avaient refait leur vie chacun de leur côté, et elle s'était persuadée que c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Mais c'était avant de se jeter dans le combat contre Grindelwald, avant de frôler la mort d'aussi près. Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers Thésée et Norbert, elle aurait elle-même été incapable de déterminer auquel d'entre eux son dernier _Je t'aime_ s'était adressé. Elle aimait Thésée aussi passionnément qu'elle avait aimé Norbert, et échapper à la mort lui avait fait réaliser le défaut du sortilège d'amnésie. Revoir Norbert avait fait remonter à la surface tous ses souvenirs de leur histoire d'amour, une histoire qui, malgré ses doutes, ses erreurs et ses angoisses de l'époque, méritait d'être vécue. Une histoire qui méritait que l'on se souvienne d'elle. Une histoire qui avait failli disparaître en même temps qu'elle. C'était la principale raison de son retour. Elle pensait être en paix avec tous ces événements, maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Thésée, que Norbert avait rencontré Tina, et qu'ils avaient tous une chance de vivre heureux et apaisés. Mais elle refusait de retenir en otage plus longtemps les souvenirs de cette histoire maintenant qu'elle avait acquis la certitude qu'elle ne représentait plus un danger pour Norbert. Alors elle était revenue. Norbert n'avait pas ouvert lorsqu'elle avait frappé à sa porte, mais celle-ci s'était ouverte par magie et sa voix amplifiée lui avait indiqué de descendre. Elle avait suivi le son de sa voix jusqu'au sous-sol où les plaines côtoyaient les montagnes et les lacs pour créer ce qui devait être l'une des plus grandes réserves naturelles au monde. Norbert était dos à elle, occupé à soigner un clabbert dont la pustule lui avait signalé que sa visiteuse ne constituait pas un danger pour lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle et souffla :

\- Notre forêt aurait parue ridicule à côté de ça…

Norbert se retourna violemment en entendant sa voix. Il la fixa avec un regard incrédule quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… souffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris de me voir ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je crois… Je crois que je savais que tu t'en étais sortie. Ou plutôt, je savais que si une personne était capable de survivre à Grindelwald, c'était bien toi. Comment vas-tu ?

Ils échangèrent des banalités pendant un moment avant que Leta n'avoue :

\- Norbert… Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

\- Dis-moi.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Elle tira sa baguette et la leva vers lui. Comme treize ans auparavant, il ne bougea pas, et son regard s'éclaira progressivement quand Leta tourna sa baguette pour annuler le sort d'amnésie jeté à l'époque. Lorsque le sortilège eut complètement fini d'opérer, le regard de Norbert était troublé. Leta se doutait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour digérer tous les souvenirs qui venaient de réapparaître dans son esprit et elle attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ce ne fut que deux bonnes minutes plus tard qu'elle brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. Je voulais juste… Te protéger. De moi.

\- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? demanda lentement Norbert. Ça a dû être beaucoup plus dur pour toi que pour moi… Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tout effacé. Leta… Ces sept années avec toi sont toujours restées comme étant les plus belles de ma vie. Je viens juste de me souvenir qu'elles avaient été encore plus exceptionnelles que je ne le croyais.

Leta resta stupéfaite. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de réactions de sa part. De la colère, de l'agacement, du mépris… Et il se contentait de la comprendre et de lui pardonner ? Elle avait ressenti la même stupéfaction lorsqu'elle avait raconté comment elle avait tué son frère et qu'il lui avait répondu qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Et, comme à l'époque, elle secoua légèrement la tête en soufflant :

\- Bon sang… Il n'y a décidément pas un monstre auquel tu ne t'attaches pas.

Norbert esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur sa joue comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois au cours de leurs trois dernières années à Poudlard.

\- Il n'y a pas de monstre. Seulement des gens trop stupides pour voir à quel point ce sont des êtres exceptionnels.

* * *

 ** _J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et je vous souhaite à nouveau un très Joyeux Noël !_**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
